There is a need provide safe and effective means for preventing fungal and bacterial growth which can be used on or near a person's body without adverse effects on the user. There is a further need to provide preparations which will inhibit and/or prevent the growth of odor causing bacteria and fungus. The problem of odors from bacteria can be especially noticed in footwear, especially sneakers.
The problems found with using many antibacterial or antifungal agents are that such agents are irritating after prolonged contact or are quickly absorbed by stockings because they are water soluble.
Prior art solutions to sneaker and shoe odors was to use an absorbent such as charcoal or talc to absorb the moisture and to prevent the moisture and bacteria from collecting in the shoe or sneaker. However, such means required use of foot pads or powders which only temporarily reduced the accumulation of the odor causing elements.
Previously, hexachlorophene was widely used in many body preparations to kill bacteria on contact and to prevent growth of bacteria and fungus. Hexachlorophene was included in deodorant compositions, talcum preparations, foot powders, and the like. However, the hexachlorophene was used in direct contact with skin and was absorbable. Prolonged exposure to hexachlorophene was considered as being hazardous so that it was withdrawn from use in such compositions.
The bacteriostatic agents which are presently being utilized by the cosmetic industry such as 3-(trifluoromethyl)-4,4'-dichlorocarbanilide (IRGASAN) and 5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy) phenol (IRGASAN DP-300) of Ciba-Geigy cannot be utilized in hypoallergenic formulations since there is the possibility of irritation over extended use. The compounds while insoluble in water and soluble in alkaline solutions and in organic solvents have no film forming capabilities so that they cannot be effectively utilized film forming formulations. Additionally, bacteriostatic agents merely prevent the growth of existing organisms and do not kill on contact new microorganisms which may be introduced into the compositions.
There is a need to provide hypoallergenic compositions which are used on or near body parts for preventing bacterial and fungal growth which does no adversely affect the user.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1989-22824, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a medicament for external use that is fungicidal and exhibits an antibacterial spectrum. The medicament comprises quaternary ammonium salts of polymeric carboxylic acid compounds which are sparingly soluble in water. However, the active component is utilized for its ability to permeate into the cutaneous stratum corneum so that such use cannot be continuous and without medical supervision.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,763 to Hempel et al discloses the use of a quaternary ammonium polymer obtained by the reaction of dimethyl sulphate with a mixed polymer of vinyl pyrrolidone and dimethylamino ethylmethacrylate. However, the quaternary ammonium cation of this polymer is leachable and the polymer is slightly soluble so that polymer cannot be used in compositions which contact skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,128 to Byck, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses anti-microbial ammonium polymer salts which are prepared from carboxyl-containing .alpha.-olefin polymers and quaternary ammonium salts. The polymers are used to form solid polymeric articles for hospitals and patient care.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,134 to Rees, which is herein incorporated by reference discloses a process for crosslinking copolymers of alpha olefin and alpha, beta ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid units. The copolymers are crosslinked utilizing diamine cations. None of the diamine cations are stated as being anti-microbial. Furthermore, the polymers are used to make molded articles and sheet material.
It is understood that the term "polymer-quat" as used herein means polymers which are wholly or partially neutralized with biocidally active quaternary ammonium compounds or polyamine such as by ionic bonding or crosslinking whereby the biocidal activity of the quaternary ammonium compound or amine is maintained.
The term "body composition or preparation" used herein relates to powders, lotions, salves, or the like used in treating the body such as foot powders, talcum preparations, deodorant preparations, baby preparations and the like.
The term "polycarboxylic acid" is intended to mean carboxylic acid compounds having 2-4 carboxylic acid groups or anhydrides which reacted behave as polycarboxylic acids or salts thereof.